Exhilaration
by A. LaRosa
Summary: Nana/Kaoru, multi-chapter. Even though Nana and Kaoru had been dating for a while, it was still hard for Kaoru to get her to do more ambitious breathers... until now. Review!


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Nana to Kaoru; the rights and ownership go to Amazume Ryuta. If I did, they would be a whole lot closer than they are now in the manga, if you know what I mean.

**Author's Note**: This story, along with others I will give credit to my lovely writing partner, is part of a weekly role-play session I have with my lovely Michelle (who is my Kaoru). If you ever have any ideas for prompts or story ideas, shoot me a PM because we are always looking for ideas!

* * *

**Exhilaration**: _Chapter One_

_September 29, 2013_

* * *

Even though Nana and Kaoru had been dating for a while now, it was still hard for Kaoru to get her to do more ambitious things.

Sure, a breather behind closed doors was easy enough, but in public? That took some convincing. So he was amazed when Nana had asked him to surprise her with the next breather any time, any place. Their time together, their breathers, had almost doubled in amount once they had entered college. High school was stressful to a degree, especially for Nana and the responsibilities she held, but college was a different beast.

A week later from her declaration, Kaoru handed her a small package before they parted for their classes that day.

"Follow the instructions and I'll see you in class at three," Kaoru had grinned before walking away.

His darling sub would definitely be in a lot of trouble if she chickened out.

So there she stood, outside the large lecture hall, fidgeting and playing with the hem of her shirt. Someone would see her, someone could tell. She felt so lewd but thrived off of the exhilaration.

Kaoru had given her this box, and nothing in her life had prepared her to actually be ready for the small, silver object inside. There was a note, carefully written, inside, with instructions.

Nana figured that the reason for the note being typed versus written out was that Kaoru's hand would be shaking up and down the page in excitement reading "insert this into your vagina and hold it there until I say so".

So, there she was, with her bag slung over her shoulder, wearing a skirt with a modest top, standing outside of their lecture hall.

Class was about to start, but she didn't know if she could go through with this. People would watch her squirm with the little egg inside of her—hell, it already aroused her just by the pressure alone. It was their little secret on top of a larger secret.

The jig would be up.

With one last hurried glance at her watch—she didn't want to be late, a test was coming up—she rushed into class. Choosing to sit towards the back, instead of the front—in case she did something embarrassing—she sat at the opposite side of the lecture hall, knowing where Kaoru usually sat.

He had seen Nana slide into the classroom at the last minute, also noticing that she had made a point to avoid eye contact. Her usual behavior, each and every class, was to seek him out and smile on the days that they didn't arrive together.

Nana was already fidgeting, which meant she had been a good girl.

He was pleased.

Kaoru smiled to himself and patted the box in his pocket—but didn't adjust the knob which would spring the little bullet to life just yet. Waiting a while for the class to settle and the teacher to begin sounded more enjoyable, knowing how quickly Nana succumbed to anxiety.

This was going to be fun. He forced himself to look towards the front of the room and listen to the professor as he began his lecture. Kaoru might have studied hard to get into the same university as Nana, and even into the same class currently, but that didn't mean he had to pay attention constantly—and he was certainly distracted today.

To her credit, Nana tried to pay attention to the lecture as best as she possibly could. Ten minutes in and she barely even glanced in Kaoru's direction. Knowing her luck, she would meet eyes with some other unsuspecting classmate and squeak loudly, drawing unwanted attention. Her nerves were on fire, though; something else had to be in the works… this was too tame for Kaoru. She got off easy in high school, only having to see Kaoru in between classes and after school; no, here in college he was everywhere. She wasn't necessarily complaining, but now that they were dating and exploring the more sexual side of BDSM, it was delicious agony—but mostly torment and embarrassment.

Kaoru figured he waited long enough before lazily glancing out the window, which just happened to be on Nana's side of the room. He reached into his pocket and spun the dial on the remote from min to max and back again, his expression completely blank. His expression almost cracked at seeing Nana nearly rocket out of her seat. Covering his mouth, he allowed himself to smirk at his girlfriend. Something he learned, early on, was that whatever Nana was feeling or thinking was always written clear as day across her face.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Nana turned to seek Kaoru's eyes, consequences be damned. When Nana finally turned to him, Kaoru couldn't help but catch her gaze and smile.

Just to be irritating, he gave her a completely normal, "Hi, how are you?" smile. Nothing froggy, nothing lecherous, just a normal smile. He then cranked the dial, held it and gave her a wink. "Love you," he mouthed.

Nana almost snapped her mechanical pencil; she was gripping it so hard. She had stopped writing notes, lost her place in the slides, and was thoroughly and completely distracted. At his calm, cocky demeanor she couldn't help but admit that she was getting even more turned on. When he cranked the power on the bullet, she shifted downwards in her seat, trying to go into hiding. At least this was a lecture big enough to hide in; if it were a smaller class she may have been called on to answer and right now her voice wasn't suitable for speaking words that weren't Kaoru's name or begging for release.

Kaoru couldn't help but chuckle quietly as he slowly dialed down the bullet. Nana was just the greatest. He couldn't believe both how hot and hilarious this was. He took to ever-so-slowly winding the dial up, punching it forward to max and then turning it completely off immediately after. Lather, rinse, repeat.

Nana began squirming more and more, shiftily looking at the unsuspecting students a couple of seats over from her, feeling as if she were on display to the public. She crossed her legs, hoping that would alleviate some of the pressure but it just strengthened the vibrations. Nana tried to disregard the feeling, shifting side to side, but the throbbing was overwhelming.

She tried to keep her composure. How much longer did they have left? She didn't know how much more she could take.

He adjusted the dial to a comfortable level and began to slowly, rhythmically turn it up and down, creating what he hoped would be a pleasant feeling, a pulse; nothing shocking, with just a little variation, not quite enough to get her off.

Kaoru turned lazy to stare out the window again, subtly watching Nana's face.

Nana began to curse in her head, a habit she had picked up from Kaoru in their relationship. She leaned forward, resting her elbow on the half desk and covered her face with her hand. Oh, Kaoru was relentless!

She was on the verge of coming and didn't know if that was what Kaoru wanted.

Thankful for the coverage of the desk in front of her, she took out her cell phone and quietly clicked a message to him: "I am about to come. Do you want that?"

Kaoru was surprised to feel a buzzing in his own pocket, but after seeing Nana crouch over, he knew the mail was from her. He flipped open his phone and scanned her message. He considered replying but put the phone away.

Instead, he responded by speeding up the buzzing, not dialing it up all the way, but certainly making his answer clear. Kaoru kept his eyes on her face as he brought her closer to the edge.

Nana had to bite back a groan at his cockiness, catching him at the last second of him putting away his phone without responding. Kaoru was getting off on this as much as she was. She was just—right _there_ and he should have been able to tell.

What was the teacher talking about now? He could be giving away the answers to the test for all she knew.

Kaoru watched her grip her desk in frustration. He dialed the remote all the way up and turned it down slowly, rhythmically, back and forth, back and forth. _Come for me Nana_, he tried to tell her telepathically. _This is only round one, so I hope you're ready_.

Nana wished it were Kaoru inside of her instead of this bullet when she came, but there would be no stopping this orgasm.

Lunging her hand into her open purse in the seat next to her, she took out a bottle of water and drank it rather aggressively to keep her from moaning loudly.

Pleasure washed over her, from her core to her fingertips and her toes. Being in public apparently did things for her, and now Kaoru would most likely use this to his advantage.

Kaoru grinned lazily at Nana as he watched her come. The gesture of her sucking down the water was reminiscent of how she sometimes kissed him hard on the lips when she unraveled. He slowly dialed down the remote and sat back, putting his arms behind his head. Five minutes. He might as well let her recover a little.

As she came down from her high, flushed and once again sinking in her seat, Nana let out a shaky breath. She attempted to focus on the lecture, but found herself looking out the window wistfully. She needed to be out of this classroom. Nana scribbled notes here and there, but she would need to double her efforts so she wouldn't fall behind. When she went right back to taking notes, Kaoru almost burst out laughing. Only Nana would have an orgasm in the middle of class and still continue to worry about her grades.

Kaoru silently vowed to keep her from writing for the rest of the period, reached into his pocket, and cranked the remote up to max. A couple of minutes of this and she'd be drooling all over the desk. Nana lost her pencil the second he cranked the bullet's speed up again. She wanted to cry out, run to him and push him down and have the whole class watch as she ripped his clothes off.

Her eyes glazed over as she felt the familiar throbbing strengthening yet again. She rested her forehead in her palm, making it appear as if she were deep in thought rather than trying to keep her orgasm at bay. She kind of looked like she was deliriously sick, the way she was acting. Without being able to talk to him, to see his face up close... it was actually taking her longer than usual to come. It was weird, despite the situation; she was extremely turned on, but she wanted to touch him.

Nana shot Kaoru a pleading look.

The look Nana gave him, the desperate, reddened face, went straight to his dick. Kaoru nearly jumped from his seat. Fuck this class. He didn't care if he was going to fail and have to take it again.

He eased the dial down, turning the bullet off. When the professor's back was turned, he stealthily bolted from the classroom with his belongings.

Kaoru was... leaving?

Was that a signal for her to follow?

* * *

**TBC.**


End file.
